In operating an aircraft, various types of information about the aircraft and the environment around the aircraft are identified. This information may include, for example, airspeed, cabin temperature, temperature outside of the aircraft, humidity, air pressure, fuel level, engine temperature, the configuration of control surfaces, and other suitable types of information. This information may be identified using sensor systems in the aircraft.
Currently, sensors are often connected to other equipment through wires and cables. For example, wires may be located in the wing of an aircraft. These wires may extend from portions of the sensor system located in the fuselage of the aircraft to sensors in fuel tanks or other locations in the wing of the aircraft. Additionally, other equipment also may be located in the fuel tank or wing to facilitate making measurements and generating sensor data.
In manufacturing aircraft, routing wires to install sensors in fuel tanks is time consuming. Additionally, use of wires and other equipment associated with the wires also may add additional weight to the aircraft. For example, additional structures may be needed to provide for a desired routing and separation of wires to reduce arcing or discharge that may occur from environmental effects. These environmental effects may include electromagnetic events such as lightning or static electricity.
Further, the use of wires also may result in the forming of openings in the fuel tank to route the wires to sensors in the fuel tank. The formation and location of these openings is time consuming and expensive. The increased time and expense involved in installing these components may increase the manufacturing time for the aircraft. Further, the wires and number of openings for the wires may also result in increased maintenance time and expense. For example, additional inspections may be performed on the seals for the openings and the integrity of the wires. Also, wires and seals may be replaced at times during the life of the aircraft. Consequently, the time and cost of maintenance may be increased due to use of the wires.